clueless wolf julliettes pov
by wolvesrule123
Summary: Julliette thought she new her life but could she be more wrong all because she saw someone at the wrong time and her life changed and everyone else but her pack was clueless  and she was a wolf in love. imprinting story
1. everything goes down hill

Chapter 1: everything goes down hill

Well we are on the beach and there are 3 guys playing football well we are sitting on the sand checking them out. The sun is high in the sky and the waves are rolling low on the sand oh my name is Julliette but you can just call me Julls I have an older brother named Jared I call him JarJar for short no one else is allowed to call him that my older brother is my guardian because our parents died when I was younger we went to a part time foster home then when Jared turned 18 he adopted me I am 13 now Jared was always happy to see me always it didn't matter if he as doing homework or making out with his girl friend he as always happy to see me. He never ever ever raised his voice at me because he cared about me so much. When I was little I needed him to sleep with me so I wouldn't get nightmares. It didn't always help but when I started crying he was right there to calm me down. As I grew up I needed him to tuck me in bed at night or I wouldn't fall asleep and I still do but now Sam has him all the time I never see him anymore. I cry myself to sleep every night now because Jared can't tuck me in and he doesn't talk to me anymore either. You would think he hates me now I don't understand it at all one day he loves me so much the next he hates me. I also have a twin brother and an older sister. My twins name is Seth and my sister's name is Leah. They are both on vacation.

"Look at those cute guys over there" Regan said

Regan is in the same position as I am but her brother is Paul Summers. Regan is my best friend we have been best friends our whole lives like our brothers.

I look over to where she is pointing it is the three guys playing football "yeah they are-wait is that no it couldn't be it just couldn't" I said with my mouth gaping open

"What what is it?" Regan asked

"That's our brothers and Sam"

"Damn I can't believe I wanted to date my own brother" Regan says

I walk over to them

"what is your problem Sam first you steal my best friends older brother then you think you need to make more people depressed so you take mine your such a basterd I hate you I never will like you I want you to hand me back my brother" I say in the end everyone including me is shacking Regan is shaking the worst. My brother just looks hurt. I take a deep breath and think about the times Jared would play football on the beach with me. I stop shaking.

"How did you do that?" Sam asked

"I just thought about all the times Jared and I played football on the beach why?"

"Oh no reason at all" Sam said

I looked around and everyone else was gone but Sam and I

"Where are Jared Paul and Regan Sam?"

"Um no where they probably went back home"

Sam never met my gaze, but just now he did, and those beautiful green eyes were to die for.

"Shit" Sam swore and ran away.

It hurt so much. Even though I hated him. I went home to find an empty house. I phone Regan's cell but no answer, so I phone Jared's cell, no answer. I am starting to get really pissed off I decide to go for a walk in the forest to calm down, but then I see four giant wolves. I walk over to the dull black one and pet it. It turned around and looks strait at me then the chocolate with golden flakes starts barking and jumping around. I cower behind the black one that reminds me of Sam so I will call him Sam well I hope it's a him or I will have to find a new name for him

"Sam come over here I need a friend I am all alone my best friend, her brother and my brother ditched me for a guy named Sam but I think you would be so much better"

The chocolate golden one whimpers

"Come on Sam lets go you seem to have this ability to calm me down I like you a lot"

Sam and I walk into a field and sit in the middle. Sam came to sit beside me. He curled up around me. I told him about Jared and I. how we used be all friendly, I also talked a little about Paul and Regan, Sam listened a tone. He is a great listener. Then I heard a snap. Sam jumped up and growled, but then Jared came out I hide behind Sam because I was scared.

"Come on home Julls and we will have dinner together" Jared said sincerely

But who is to say that tomorrow he won't act the same as he has for a while, so I have to protect my heart.

"No thank you JarJar Sam has been so much better then you have ever been so no I think I will stay here thanks"


	2. shocking news

**an: I will try to add a chapter every day but if I can't you will get two chapters in one day ok glad you like it**

**love u sam (the one who adores cookies)**

Chapter 2: shocking news

"Please I miss you a tone Julls I need you"

"Well it didn't seem like that yesterday its all Sam's fault isn't it"

"No Sam's a great guy wait why do you call that wolf Sam if you don't like the guy Sam it doesn't make sense"

"no what doesn't make sense that one day you love me the next you hate me and the wolf here looks a tone like Sam but is so much better then him because he stool everyone I love I hate Sam"

Sam whimpers and runs away

"no wait Sam come back" I turn back to Jared "now look what you have done leave me alone" I run deeper into the forest Jared doesn't fallow me I think he went home no one loves me I am all alone I am shaking violently it doesn't stop I look down I have paws help what am I. I head to a stream and look in I am a black wolf this I not real but what is real is I am all alone

_No you aren't you just think you are_

I hear in my head a nice gentle voice but it sounds like it has power behind it I am insane.

_No you aren't and yes I do have power I am the alpha_-the same voice

_That is so cool who are you?_-me

_Sam_-sam

_My wolf Sam or the human_-me

**any thing in bold is by me don't worry I am sorry that this chapter is so short but I wanted some mystery I need some ideas on what events should happen think you could help me review please but if you don't want to that's fine too but it would make me fell better if you did and also tell me what you think of the story so far so if you don't like it I can make it better **

**love u sam (the one who speaks french and can't spell) **


	3. finding out what is going on

Chapter 3: finding out what is going on

"Both"

"that is why you looked so much like Sam maybe I was a little bit harsh on you at the beach so is my brother one of these things?"

"Yes and we are wolves not things"

"Sorry"

"You don't need to be but the way I love your fur color"

"How do you know what it looks like you can't see me I am alone"

"yes I do I am right behind you and your short like Regan so you will be faster but you are just a little bit shorter so you will probably be faster then her I wonder if you will be stronger then your brother if I put you to this test"

He went on and on.

"Hey I did not"

"Yes you did. Are you going to tell me why I am a fur ball any time soon?"

"No because last time I checked I am a wolf and you are to but if you are a fur ball please inform me of this"

"Ha ha you are so funny I love you"

"How's your twin?"

"Good he is coming back from a trip today I forgot so is my sister Leah your ex girlfriend"

"What am I to distracting?"

"Yes you are oh great if you are anything like my brothers you won't fit in the car"

"No it won't"

"How do I get back to being just me?"

"Well you are you but just in a new form but think happy thoughts" Then I saw pictures of me telling Sam about myself and he was gone he came back with a pair of cut off shorts and a t-shirt on. HOT! "Come on julls you can do it"

I thought of Regan and I looked down, nothing, lets try Jared, still nothing, how about Sam. I change back, I am very naked. I blush a very dark shade of red, it's a good thing I have tanned skin because it covers my blush. Sam just stairs at me.

"Don't stair at me, Sam"

Sam blushes it is barely notice able with his tanned skin and takes off his t-shirt and hands it to me.

"That was not scary I want to go home now Sam please, can I go home?"

"No I am sorry Julliette, but you can't go back home it's to dangerous."

"They also said bunnies are dangerous too and I have a wild one at home Seth and Jared got it for me."

"Yeah, well, I don't think I can top that, but I will say this since you already have three wolves in your house you can go back and Leah and Seth aren't on vacation they are just at my place because they phased too. You can go to my place or back home. If you go to my place then I can tell you the legends and if you go home Jared can tell you the legends."

"I don't want to run into any more wolves until tomorrow morning, so can I please stay at your place?"

"Sure, you shouldn't run it to any wolves at my place"

"So really my two brothers and sister are wolves that's why I wasn't allowed to see them"

"That is exactly why"

"Cool so now I can see all my family"

We start walking back.

"so we turn in to the great powerful wolf because our parents turned in to them when they got angry much like you I was alone when I changed so I freaked out, so I didn't change back for a month you will have to hang out with us at school so you cant hang out with your old friends but Regan has phased so you can hang out with her. You can also hang out with imprints. How old is Regan by the way if you don't mind me asking?"

"No I don't mind she is 15 years old, and what is an imprint?"

"It is where you find the one and only person ment for you it's not gravity holding you to the ground it's the person"

He looks into my eyes and I feel like gravity is not holding me to the ground it is Sam who is

"Who has imprinted?"

"Jared imprinted on Kim, Embry imprinted on Rachel, Paul imprinted on Emily and I have imprinted."

"Oh ok"

"What the matter?"

"Nothing"

"There is something wrong I know that."

"No you don't leave me alone please I just am tired"

We arrive at his place it is a cozy place made out of wood I walk in the kitchen is petite so is the living room. I go up the stairs to a room on the left Sam fallows.

"This is where you will stay I will wake you up around 3pm if your still sleeping"

He kisses me on the forehead I think I have been set on fire he walks out of the room down stairs. I head to sleep


	4. nightmares

Chapter 4: nightmares

That night I dream about Sam in another girl's arms I wake up screaming. Sam comes running in but by then I am crying

"I want JarJar where is JarJar, I need JarJar."

"Fine I will go get him for you ok"

"Thank you Sam"

Sam ran out of the house to get JarJar. Sam and JarJar walk into the room; JarJar comes over to my side and hugs me

"It will be ok juju it will all be fine in the end"

Sam walks out to I am guessing his room.

"Tell me all about your dream juju"

"Ok well don't get mad I imprinted on Sam but he imprinted on another girl."

"Ok come on try to go back to sleep and we will find out what girl in the morning and you can beat her to pulp if you would like to."

Jared gets up and turns around

"Stay JarJar."

"Ok scooch over then"

I scooch over and Jared comes over takes me in his arms.

"congrates on your imprint I hope she is nice to me."

"she is a little shy but very nice."

"love you JarJar"

"love you too juju"

I fall asleep then next thing I hear is a scream.


	5. never understanding girls

**sorry chapters are short but I like to keep them short and sweet so review what you think and idea for the story to help me too **

**love you sam (the one who love devil food cake and an make it from scratch so my grand kids will be lucky)**

**p.s. tell me if your a lucky grand kid too because I know I am.**

Chapter 5: never understanding girls

I wake up jump out of bed at the speed of light, JarJar jumps up too.

"Jared who is this and why are you sleeping with her?"

"oh hi you must be Kim" I walk over to her and stick out my hand

"he told you about me and you still slept with him you slut"

"no I am his little sister julls"

"oh I am so sorry julls I had no idea, but just out of curiosity why were you sleeping with him"

"oh that I had a bad dream he is the perfect person to calm me down"

"oh I know he is so kind and gentle"

"you can say that again"

"will you two stop gossiping about me when I am right here"

"ok I won't JarJar"

"ok JarJar"

"please don't call me JarJar Kim that is only for juju"

"why can't I have a nickname for you?"

Sam walks in with popcorn I steel some

"good timing" I whisper to him "the ment to be couple is fighting"

Sam and I both sit down and watch well eating popcorn

"you can just not that one"

"but I like that one"

"well juju is the only one who can use it"

"who is juju another girlfriend?"

"no juju is julls that is why she calls me JarJar because it is the first three letters of our names because three of us call each other the names but juljul doesn't sound cool as juju"

"who else calls you that Sam?"

"no sestet"

"who is he?"

"juju's twin brother, Seth"

"ok I will jut call you jerry then when I sleep with you god"

"damn I like her JarJar" I say "we will get along just fine Kim"


	6. imprinting scare

Chapter 6: imprinting scare

We walk down stairs the rest of the pack is there

"Leah!" I scream running up to her and hugging her

"julls!"

"so juju where is my hug"

I turn around "sestet!" I yell

"you don't need to yell juju I am right in front of you"

He sits on the couch and pulls me on top of him Sam growls

"What's your problem Sam, you know I can forbid you to date juju"

"No you can't your not julls' guardian Jared is now shut up sethy and where is Paul and Regan."

"well Sam my guess is no better then yours but I do know Regan quiet well so my guess is she is eating bacon right now or pancakes or both" I say happily "and when everyone gets here you can say who you imprinted on, right JarJar?"

"correct sister dear."

"ok grandpa"

"I am not a grandpa"

"yes you are"

"no I am not"

"are to"

"am not"

Regan and Paul walk in and sit on the couch.

"well as you already know Regan and julls phased I am Sam, this is Jake, over there is Collin and Brady, there is Embry and Quill and other wise you know the rest of the pack on Jared is Kim his imprint, on Paul in Emily his imprint, on Embry is Rachel his imprint and my imprint is mmmmm"

"what Sam we didn't hear that" Jared said

"I imprinted on mmmmm"

"Wow our alpha who is not afraid of a thousand vampires is afraid to tell us the name of his imprint" Paul says

"fine I imprinted on Julliette happy."

"I am" I say

Regan stairs then growls

"I well like I said to Jared yesterday I imprinted on you too wait Jared you new that"

"yes I did"

"why didn't you tell me"

"Well I thought it would be better if he told you himself"

"I like it better"

Sam is sitting on a couch across from sestet and I got up sestet whimpered I turned around and shrugged I went over to Sam and hugged him turned around, then Sam pulled me to sit on his lap. I moved around to get comfortable then I felt something hard on my back. I turned around and Sam shrugged. I got up and he pulled me back down and held me there

"Your not leaving my lap weather you like it or not" Sam whispered so only I heard it

"I think I like that."

"Good baby I am glad"

"Hey JarJar can you help me up I want to sit on Collin's lap"

"Julls" Sam whined

"Sure" Jared pulled me up.

Everyone saw Sam's hard on

"Oh, now I know why Sam wanted you to stay on him"

"Yeah that is why I got up"

Everyone laughed at Sam well I went over and sat on Collin's lap

"Did it have to be my lap?" Collin asked

"No why?"

"I just don't want to be killed by Sam."

"Sam wouldn't kill you if he wants me to cook for him."


	7. secrets get revealed

Chapter 7: secrets get revealed

"She cooks!" everyone but my brothers, sister and Sam said

"You cook!" Sam said

" Yes I do and I am very good at it, remember Regan when I said Leah made the chocolate cake well that was me"

"Why did you say it any way I thought you would think I was a geek"

"No I wouldn't I loved that cake"

"Hey Sam do you have band wars on wii then all of you guys would be able to find out another thing that only JarJar knows"

"Yes I do"

"Sweet ok I want to sing then do percussion coolio?"

"Yeah that would be cool"

"Ok JarJar on percussion, Paul on lead and Seth bass cool"

"Yeah!" JarJar, Paul and Regan exclaimed at the same time

I set up the game.

"I made a song and gave it to metric it is called blindness but I was not a superstar and I wanted a normal child hood so I send songs to superstars and tell them to take the credit"

I sang blindness and everyone looked at me gapping at my good singing. Sam came over to me and hugged me

"That was amazing I have never heard anyone sing so beautifully" Sam said with tones of emotion

"You want to hear another one?"

"Yeah" everyone said excitedly.

"Ok I think I will sing help, I'm alive cool. Does everyone know that song" everyone nodes "good 1 2 3"

I finish the song and everyone cheers

"You know what sucks is that I didn't make a band and d my song when I had the chance because I wrote most of metrics songs"

"Really" Sam said stunned

"Yes I did that is one of my hidden talents and JarJar, sestet and Leah are great musicians too"

"Really" everyone said

"True dat" I said

"Then why isn't Leah playing?" Collin asked

"Because I knew Paul would want to play."

"Oh, ok why isn't Regan playing?"

"Because Regan is a percussionist"

Regan ran out the door I looked at the clock on my phone

"Oh shit" I swore

Her soccer game I had totally forgotten I sprinted after her and phased. The rest of the pack fallows. Sam is wondering where we are going.

_Hell yeah-_Sam

_Will you let me finish my narration-_Julls

_Sorry_-Sam

_We are going to Regan's soccer game I have gone to everyone one of them_-Julls

_Oh that's right I forgot_-JarJar

_Ok_-everyone else


	8. cake and love

Chapter 8: cake and love

We arrive there I phased back and walk over to the bleachers the pack and i cheer Regan on for the next two hours then we did a celebration it all flew bye so fast for me. We all went back to our houses, well except Sam and I. I went to Sam place to hang out for a little while until the bon fire. San and I go sit on the couch. Sam puts on a movie I pull out my song writing note pad I just start to write "I can feel it in my bones Gimme sympathy After all this is gone Who would you rather be The Beatles or The Rolling Stones? Oh, seriously you're going to make mistakes you're young Come on baby, play me something Like "Here Comes the Sun"" I looked up Sam was looking at my then all of a sudden he took my book

"Hey Sam give it back" I tried to grab for it but he moves it away from me

"The Beatles" is all Sam said

"I think the rolling stones are better" I replied back

He looks at me and rises on eye brow and tackles me then I look in to his eyes big mistake because his face is an inch away from mine he pulls me in to kiss him. His hands go to my butt length hair and my hands go to his short cut hair. We kissed for what seemed like hours then Sam's phone goes off.

"What?" he growls in to it

"You don't need to be upset I bet you were making out with my sister" Leah says

"You're not mad?" Sam asks

"I know you will love her forever" Leah answers truthfully

"Thanks" he said sincerely

"Well the bon fire is in 2 hours and we need to start setting up ok?" Leah explained

"Cool girl, Julls and I will be down there in a hour"

"Why that long?"

"Because Julls is make a couple 30 dozen fudge cakes"

I leave to go to the kitchen

"Yes finally I'm all for it take as much time as you need as long as it melts in my mouth"

"Ok see you later"

"See ya later Sam and don't forget to bring my cake Julls"

"She will bye"

"Bye Sam"

They hang up

"Hey Julls where'd you go"

I can just imagine him spinning around. I think I will just let him find me.

"She left. She doesn't want me anymore. I took it to fast so she left. Shes gone" he sobbed

Ok this has gone on to long. I walk in to the living room.

"Whacha doing?"

He runs up to me and hugs my so tightly that if I was human he would have broken my ribs-CRACK- "ouch that hurt"

"Oh I'm so sorry Julls um lets go to sue to get that fixed up."

"Thank lord I lost all feeling in my side. But first we need to get the cakes out of the oven and on the way you can have one too. How's that?"

"yummy can't wait."

"why so exited?

"from what I have herd you make a mean cake"

"I hope not I want a nice cake so people eat it."

"Ok you know what I mean."

He helps me to the kitchen and goes to the drawer on the side of the kitchen (pic in story of pics from clueless wolf all in there in case you need pics will not describe to much stuff)

Grabs a fork shovels down the cake. I limp to the oven pull out all the cakes and I put them on the counter. He walks over to me and picks me up. He brings me to sue after sue fixes me up he brought me back home and I went up stairs to change it to something new. I changed into a tube top dress made out of sequence, with a black zip up sweater, as well as black pump boots that went up to my knees. I walked down stairs and Sam walks back in from taking the cakes to the car. Sam looks at me and gasps

"Ok let's go." I said smiling

I walked out the door to Sam's car. Sam fallowed shortly after, not bothering to lock the door. We arrived and all the guys stared at me shocked that I whore this outfit

"Yeah, Sam said the same thing." I joked around It broke everyone's mask of shock and they laugh "sweet, I'm still funny." Everyone laughs harder. Then I see Quil isn't laughing I walk up to him "hey Quil, what's wrong?"

"You and Sam look so happy. I want to imprint."

"Well Quil, if you imprint this young then you won't be able to explore girls in more ways than one and it will be harder to please your girl."

"You really know how to cheer a guy up" Quil said smiling "what's it like imprinting young?"

Everyone stops talking and moving.

"Well Quil, it has its ups and downs and I will someday get off this emotional roller coaster a settle down with Sam."

"Thanks Julls."

Quil walks away and everyone goes back to what they were doing. Sam comes over to me and hugs me behind. He whispers in my ear so no one else hears

"That was very kind of you."

"Thank you."

"You didn't have to do that?"

"But I did as alpha's mate I have to be the best Luna I can be" I say

I walk off from him; well he is standing still in confusion.

**I'm not going to update until i have 20 reveiws because i need to feel the love and i need to knoe ehat i need to work on and right now im rough drafting 8 diff storyies but if u get 20 reveiws i will give u the next chapter and i might be able to put up another story**

**love for all her fans sam the one who wants to be an author when she grows up**


	9. Announcement

Announcement

Hey clueless wolf fans i love u but i need to feel the love from u so I'm not posting the next chapter until u give me 10 reviews and i am making a whole bunch new fan fics of harry potter, twilight and the outsiders yes i love that book it's so sad i see myself in some of the characters

Lots of luv 4 my fans Sam (the one who is tuff lolz)


End file.
